


Wanted

by Kiwi_16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Sex, Anal, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Galra Dick, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra!Keith, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Lonely Keith (Voltron), M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), alien dick, blowjob, eventually nsfw, galra - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_16/pseuds/Kiwi_16
Summary: Keith is part Galra and with that he has some interesting anatomy “below the belt.”He struggles to find himself attractive and believes no one would ever want to sleep with him.Until he meets Lance...





	1. Prologue

Keith was drunk. 

That’s about the only reason he let himself get this far. This wasn’t normal for him. In fact this was bizarre for him. Sure, he always imagined making out with a random hot guy at a party, but he never actually thought it would happen. 

Yet there he was. The stranger’s tongue that darted into his open mouth tasted like cheap vodka. His hands were reaching and grabbing blindly in the dark. His fingers pulled at the stranger’s hair and they let out a small moan in approval.

Keith’s heart rate increased as his shirt was yanked off and they fell back onto a mattress. Who’s mattress? Keith had no idea. Pidge had dragged him to this college party and he knew no one there, except for her. 

Keith laid on his back as the stranger hovered above him. Keith closed his eyes and felt his lips nip at his neck and down his exposed chest. He had never let anyone touch him like this. He had never gotten this far. He tried to swallow his anxious thoughts but couldn’t hold them back. 

“Hey uh...” Keith stammered as the guy traveled lower down Keith’s body. “Ya know, I don’t think we should um...” He cut himself off awkwardly staring at the man.

He wanted to come. He wanted to release. He  _ needed  _ an orgasm. But he just didn’t know how this guy would react to seeing...  _ it. _

“Don’t worry I’ll make you feel good.” The man whispered with a wink and it shut Keith up. Maybe he wouldn’t mind. Maybe this guy would be into it. Maybe he would be understanding.

Maybe Keith shouldn’t have been so optimistic.

As soon as the guy peeled off Keith’s pants he let out a startled scream. Keith immediately blushed and covered himself up. “S-Sorry! I should have warned you.” Keith avoided eye contact.

“What the fuck dude?” The guy shouted, jumping off the bed. He put his shirt back on heading towards the door. He looked back to give Keith one more disgusted look before leaving him in the dark.

Keith sighed and stared at the ceiling. He was humiliated, drunk, and still horny. Why did his body have to be so weird? Why did he have to be part Galra? Keith cursed at himself and sat up, redressing himself quickly. This would be the first and last time Keith trusted anyone to see him naked. There was no way in hell he would embarrass himself again like this. He would die a virgin, he didn’t care. 

Except he did care. He wanted to be intimate with people. He wanted to feel attractive. He wanted to feel sexy. But no guy ever looked at him that way.

That is until Lance McClain came into his life. 


	2. Annoyance at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to the library to finish up a paper.
> 
> Too bad he gets distracted easily.

Keith didn’t bother telling Pidge about his encounter at the party.

He had known Pidge for almost a year now and he still hadn’t told her about his abnormal anatomy. He never felt it appropriate to mention. Sure, they were close friends, but they weren’t _that_ close. Pidge would ask him if he fucked anyone or if he ever had a boyfriend and Keith would brush it off and make a joke out of it, never giving a direct answer. It was just easier that way.

Avoid. Hide. Disappear.

That was Keith’s motto in life. He didn’t like conflict, he didn’t like people, and he didn’t like to be the center of attention. He was a master at blending into the background and fading away into crowds. No one really noticed him. He just drifted from place to place, keeping a safe distance away from everything and everyone.

“Good morning Sunshine!”

Well... almost everyone.

Keith’s older brother (and roommate) Shiro smiled wide as Keith padded out of his bedroom and sat down at the kitchen table. Shiro had eggs and bacon sizzling in a pan while the coffee pot slowed to a drip behind him. Keith gave a low growl in response to Shiro’s chipper greeting.

“How was the party last night?” Shiro asked, pouring Keith a cup of coffee.

Keith repeated his growl.

“Not good?”

Grumble.

“Sleep well?”

Groan.

“Hungover?”

“Yes! Now shush!” Keith replied, exasperated. He took a long sip from his steaming mug, eyeing his brother other the brim.

Shiro laughed to himself, “Always so grumpy. And you didn’t even thank me for breakfast.” He gave a dramatic pouty face.

Keith glared at him, “Thanks.” he said half-heartedly. Shiro patted the top of Keith’s head as he sat down next to him.

They ate in silence for a while as Shiro watched the news and Keith finished his coffee. Keith set his mug down and stared at his lap in thought before glancing over at Shiro.

Maybe he could tell Shiro and ask for advice. He was his brother after all. Would Shiro understand? Or would he find it repulsive too? He wasn’t even his biological brother so Shiro didn’t share the same genetics. Shiro didn’t have the same _thing_.

Keith bit his tongue, deciding against it, and went to wash off his plate. “I’m going to the library today.” Keith said.

“You don’t have classes today though.” Shiro said.

“Well, college is a bitch,” Keith laughed, “and I have to get this five-page essay done before Monday.” He shrugged walking out of the kitchen.

“Don’t work yourself too hard bud.” Shiro said, around a mouthful of eggs and bacon. Keith waved him off nonchalantly as he walked towards his bedroom.

“I’ll be fine,” He said over his shoulder, “promise.”

The library was always quiet on Fridays, which is what Keith preferred. The smell of old books and the quiet buzzing of florescent lights always felt comforting to Keith. It was like a home away from home. He took a seat at his favorite desk, tucked away in a corner near the historical fiction section. He unzipped his backpack, took out his laptop, and organized his notes from class on the desk. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore his hangover still bothering him, and began typing his essay.

It was quiet in the library for an amazing, glorious, peaceful thirty minutes before this guy walked in.

Keith didn’t know his name and frankly he didn’t want to. This guy strolled into the library without a care in the world, talking and laughing on his phone. “Okay, okay, I gotta go. Talk to you later! Love you!” He said into the phone, holding out the ‘u’ longer than necessary before hanging up. Keith glared over the top of his laptop screen to see who was being so loud.

This guy had perfectly tan skin, a dopey grin on his face, and a blue baseball cap on top of his head. He strode through the library, chest puffed out like a peacock, and winked at every girl he passed by before taking a seat at a desk one table over from Keith. Keith rolled his eyes, “What a tool.” He thought to himself. He brought his attention back to his keyboard and continued typing.

He got only a few sentences in before he was interrupted.

“Hey! _Pssst!” _The guy was leaning over his desk, cupping his hands around his mouth, trying to project his voice. “_Pssst! _Hey dude!” He whisper-yelled.

Keith considered faking deafness.

He groaned looking over the top of his laptop again, “Can I help you?” he whispered back, begrudgingly.

The guy flashed him a perfect, pearly white smile, “Can I borrow a pencil?”

Keith sighed. He reached into his backpack and grabbed a pencil at random. He stood up and walked over to him and laid the pencil on the table. “Anything else you need, Your Highness?” Keith asked, making a little jab.

The guy gave a short chuckle, “That’s it. Thanks Knight in Shining Armor. You’re my hero.” He even gave a little wink. This guy was something else. Confident and goofy and charismatic. The polar opposite of Keith really.

Keith didn’t expect a blush to cross his face, but he quickly turned his head and walked back to his desk. He sat down and tried to slouch further into his chair, hiding himself behind his laptop.

“_Psssst!_” He heard the guy a moment later. Keith didn’t even respond, just peered over his screen to glare at him. “What’s your name?” The guy asked randomly.

Keith didn’t know what to do with this guy. “It’s Keith.” He didn’t want to share his name really, but he was hoping it would shut up this guy so he could get back to work.

“Thanks for the pencil, Keith!” the guy whispered back, “I’m Lance by the way.”

Keith gave an understanding nod, “Can I go back to my essay or are you gonna keep distracting me?”

Keith saw a smirk play at Lance’s lips, “Sorry. Yeah I’ll leave you alone now.” Lance popped in a pair of headphones and went to writing on the worksheet in front of him.

It took longer than Keith wanted to admit to focus back on his paper. He furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to avoid looking back up at Lance. His heart was beating out of rhythm and his palms felt sweaty. Why was he reacting like this? His dumb hormones seemed all out of wack ever since Lance walked in.

Luckily for Keith, Lance was only in the library for another half an hour before he packed up his things. Before he headed towards the front doors, he stopped by Keith’s desk, placing the pencil in front of him. “Thanks again.” Lance said and it sounded sincere, before he turned on his heels and walked away.

Keith hated idiots like Lance. Really, truly hated them. Cocky and loud and selfish. Couldn’t stand them.

That’s why Keith would never admit in a million years that while Lance walked away he was unabashedly gawking at him.


	3. Study Date

Keith continued going back to the same spot in the library for the next couple of days.

Lance also continued going back to the same spot in the library for the next couple days.

Lance also continued to forget a pencil each time.

Keith also continued to share one with him each time.

And Lance also continued to wink at Keith every time he gave the pencil back. 

And Keith also continued to blush like an idiot every time he did so.

This was something Keith hadn’t prepared for. He actually started looking forward to seeing Lance’s dumb face at the library. Keith would get to the library around noon and then Lance would come in anytime between 1:00 or 1:30.

Eventually, Lance decided to not pick his normal desk and moved to the one closest to Keith. Keith didn’t mind. He also didn’t mind when Lance came in and sat down at the same table, right next to him.

“This seat taken?” Lance asked, taking off his baseball cap and flashing his stupid perfect smile.

Keith just laughed and shook his head. Keith was a smart guy, really he was, but anytime Lance came around he couldn’t even spell his own name.

Soon enough they were studying together and proof reading the other person’s work. “You suck at math.” Keith noted, looking at Lance’s latest test showing C- at the top of the page. 

“And you suck at English.” Lance said, taking a red pen to circle a grammar mistake on Keith’s paper.

They teased one another all the time, but they also helped each other out. Where Lance struggled in class, Keith would help fill in the blanks and vice versa. 

One day, before Lance left the library he asked Keith for a piece of paper. Keith handed him one, not asking questions. Lance grabbed a pen and jotted down a few numbers before handing the paper back to Keith. “What is this?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow.

“Never seen a phone number before?” Lance asked. Keith’s face grew hot. “I just figured if you ever had issues with your English assignments at home, you could text or call me whenever.” Lance shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Keith noticed his mouth losing all of its moisture as he nodded dumbly. “Oh yeah. Okay. Cool.” He croaked, horribly failing at nonchalant.

Lance giggled and Keith had never heard a prettier sound. “See ya later, Mullet.” Lance gave him a small wave as he left the library. 

Keith sat there for a couple more minutes just staring at the numbers written on the paper.

  
He had Lance’s phone number. 

. . .

Now what? 


	4. Keith’s Secret

The clock on the wall ticked away as Keith sat in his bedroom, tapping his pencil against his desk top while he stared at his homework in front of him. He just wasn’t getting it. He had already been here for an hour or two and nothing was clicking. His eyes kept drifting to the small piece of paper that was pinned onto his cork board. Lance’s phone number just staring right at him.

Keith shook his head. He wouldn’t text him _the day after_ he got Lance’s number. That was too soon, too desperate… Right? He did really need help after all.

Keith reached for his phone and punched in the numbers that he already knew by memory from reading them so many times.

**Keith: Hey, Lance. This is your number right? It’s Keith. From the library.**

He held his breath after he hit the send button. Could he sound any stupider? But his thought were cut off by his phone dinging with a new notification. He quickly opened the message.

**Lance: That would be me ;) What’s up?**

**Keith: nothing just homework. It’s stressing me out.**

Keith watched intensely as the three little dots popped up as Lance typed.

**Lance: Would you like my help?**

**Keith: Yeah if you don’t mind? If your busy it’s fine**

**Lance: well I did just put in a pizza for dinner so I can’t come over**

Keith’s heart dropped and he didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he let out a heavy sigh.

**Keith: oh sorry to bother you! I’ll be at the library tomorrow**

Before his message even fully sent Lance’s text popped up.

**Lance: Would you want to bring your homework over here?**

Keith’s eyes grew wide and he gulped. _Shit._ He wasn’t prepared for _that_ response.

**Keith: yeah okay! Sure! What’s your address? **

**Lance: _location sent_**

** See you in a bit! I’ll save you some pizza :)**

Keith knocked on the apartment door, triple checking Lance’s address before doing so. Only a second passed before Lance was opening the door with that smile. He had oven mittens on with little cows printed all over them and Keith had to control his smile. “Hey!” He greeted, stepping aside to let Keith in.

Keith walked in glancing around his apartment. “Nice place.” He said, placing his backpack down on the couch.

“Thanks. It’s not much, but it’s home.” Lance shrugged as he shut the door and walked into the kitchen. He reached into the oven to pull out the pizza. “You’re right on time.” Lance took a deep inhale, humming happily. “Nothing’s better than almost burnt pizza.” He laughed and Keith followed suit.

They sat on the couch and enjoyed a simple dinner of pizza and stale chips. Lance continued to apologize for the state of his apartment and that he would have bought more drinks if he knew he was having guests. Keith didn’t mind at all and told him so multiple times.

Once they finished, they sat on the floor in front of Lance’s coffee table and flipped through homework. “This part doesn’t make sense. I feel so stupid.” Keith grumbled.

“Hey,” Lance placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. Keith could feel his heart beat at the contact. “Don’t worry! College sucks. You’re doing fine.” And he flashed a quick smile before turning back to the papers.

Even the simplest things like Lance flipping through papers and muttering random science facts made Keith’s brain turn into putty. His blue eyes shined with excitement once he solved a problem and he continued to touch Keith’s arm or shoulder to encourage him further.

Keith was so fucked. 

Before Keith knew what was happening, his body decided to close the distance between them and place his lips gently on Lance’s.

What. The. Fuck.

Keith’s eyes shot wide as he kissed him, Lance’s blue eyes just ever so slightly out of focus from the closeness. Keith was panicking. What was he doing? Why did he kiss him? But… Lance wasn’t pulling away.

_What. The. Fuck._

Keith finally peeled away and shook his head, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t- shit…” He stuttered and blinked hopelessly at Lance. But Lance was smiling, actually smiling at him.

“Took you long enough.” Lance chuckled. Keith felt his entire face turn red. This time Lance initiated the kiss. 

He pushed forward and opened his mouth over Keith’s. His hands wrapped around Keith’s neck and they fell back awkwardly on the floor together. Keith closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip away for a moment. To ignore his nagging self-hatred and just enjoy the kiss. Cause wow, Lance was a good kisser.

Keith found his fingers running through Lance’s hair and he tilted his head one way and the other to deepen the kiss. He could feel Lance’s heart beat as his chest was pressed against his own.

Lance slipped his tongue past Keith’s lips and he had to control himself from moaning. Or maybe he did moan? There was a lot going on and he couldn’t focus. 

He felt Lance’s hands roam over his body, never slipping under the clothing, but it was enough to have Keith buzzing in excitement. This felt so good. Too good. Keith was starting to feel a tightness pool at his core. Uh oh.

Keith’s eyes shot wide and he practically threw Lance off of him as he sat up quickly. “Sorry!” Keith spat out, breathless from the kiss.

Lance’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at Keith, “Did I do something wrong?” He asked concerned. 

“No! No, you’re fine.” Keith replied quickly. “I just uh, have to go.” He scrambled towards the coffee table to shove his papers in his backpack.

Lance gave him a confused stare, “Oh. Okay.” He said, his voice small. It broke Keith’s heart. 

“My brother, Shiro, he’s gonna be worried sick. I said I’d be home by now. He’s really over protective.” Keith lied. He hated lying but it was easier than the truth.

Lance seemed to believe him for a second and he nodded, “Got it. Yeah I feel the same about my siblings.” He gave a short chuckle as he helped Keith gather his things. He walked Keith back to the front door. “Thanks for coming over.”

Keith smiled, “Thank you for your help.” He hesitated, but got enough courage to lean forward and place a quick kiss on Lance’s lips. “And for everything else.” Lance gave him a smile and Keith smiled back before he left the apartment and waved goodbye over his shoulder.

Once Keith got home he was incredibly thankful Shiro was at work. He walked into his bedroom and locked his door, tossing his backpack onto the floor. He collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Lance was such a good kisser. The feeling of Lance’s lips on his and Lance’s hands on his body still consumed Keith’s mind. His mouth was dry as images of Lance continued to dance through his mind. He had gotten so turned on from just a kiss. Great.

Keith exhaled and decided to take care of the “issue” at hand. He reached down and unzipped his jeans, slipping them off and onto the floor. His boxers went next and then he was left naked from the waist down. He sat up and stared down at his crotch.

Keith really hated his body. It wasn’t like he had a tentacle or anything. No, his dick was just like any other human dick, besides the ever so slightly Galra purple tip. It wasn’t totally crazy… until you lifted it.

Underneath was his best kept secret. Instead of just once dick, Keith had two. One directly under the other. The one on top was slightly bigger than the one underneath, besides that they were the same.

No one (except for that one drunk guy at the party) had seen his dicks. Keith had done everything in his power to hide it away. No one needed to know and he didn’t want to scare anyone away. Who would want to sleep with a guy like Keith anyway? Two dicks sounded good in theory, but no one would be able to look at Keith the same after knowing. 

No matter how much Keith wanted to continue kissing Lance and to even go further and fuck Lance, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

So there he was, alone in his bedroom, jerking himself off to completion. Like he always had to do.

Keith cleaned up his mess and curled into bed, completely unsatisfied. As he drifted off to sleep he wished for one thing: to be normal.


	5. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries something new with Lance.

A couple days had gone by after Keith and Lance’s quick make out session and everything seemed to continue as normal. They’d hang out at the library together, they’d text each other on weekends to ask for help, and on occasion they would go to each other’s apartments and have a more private homework session. And usually they did a lot more than just homework.

It was always under control though. Keith would never take off clothes and wouldn’t kiss below the neck. He would count to thirty in his head before making himself pull off of Lance for a break.

Tonight when he pulled away, Lance had something to say about it.“Why do you always stop?” Lance whined, trying to grab at Keith to lay back down on his bed.

Keith laughed it off with a shrug, “Don’t want to get carried away, ya know?” But Lance _didn’t _know because Lance _wanted_ to get carried away.

“So you’ve never done anything with anyone before?” Lance asked cautiously, “Are you nervous?” 

Keith blushed, “I uh… No I haven’t before. Yeah I’m kind of nervous, sorry.” He felt like a loser. Keith was sure Lance had slept with plenty of people before him. He felt unprepared in comparison.

“Don’t apologize. I’m not making fun of you.” Lance said, placing a hand on Keith’s thigh. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” He smiled and Keith’s heart melted.

He collapsed back on top of Lance and they continued kissing. Tongues brushing against tongues, fingers tangled in hair, teeth biting lips. Keith was in heaven.

28.

29.

30.

Keith peeled away again and Lance pouted. “I just wish you felt more comfortable around me.” Keith felt bad that he was torturing Lance with all this stop and go, but he couldn’t risk scaring him. The second Lance saw his two penises, that would be the end of their friendship. Keith didn’t want to lose that.

Eventually Keith said goodbye and drove home, his cocks painfully erect in his jeans. He walked into his apartment, giving Shiro a quick greeting, before going straight to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed and grumbled to himself. 

“I am so horny.” Keith screamed internally. He wanted to yank his hair out, he was so sexually frustrated. His phone buzzed and he grabbed it out of his pocket to see Lance texting him.

**Lance: Make it home safe?**

**Keith: Yep. In bed now… still thinking about you**

**Lance: well I’m thinking about you too ;)**

Keith gulped. He had never been so forward with anyone before, but Lance just brought it out of him.

**Keith: so what are you gonna do now that I’m gone? **

It took Lance a second to respond.

**Lance: maybe play video games. Maybe read a book. Maybe masturbate.**

Keith sat up in bed abruptly, his eyes growing wide. Did he read that right? Did Lance just flat out say he was going to masturbate? Keith had to reel himself in and keep his cool before he typed his response.

**Keith: oh?**

Nice, Keith. Real smooth.

**Lance: is that okay with you? I know you don’t want to do anything in person yet, but maybe we can just ease into it by talking about it? Ya know?**

**Keith: you mean like sexting?**

**Lance: yeah something like that… if that’s okay?**

Lance was always making sure Keith was okay and it made Keith feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The thought of getting some kind of sexual relief while still being able to keep his secret made Keith’s heart beat faster.

**Keith: it’s more than okay with me. How do you start…? **

Keith wanted to head-butt a wall, he sounded so dumb. But luckily he saw the little typing bubble appear and Lance’s text popped up.

**Lance: well I’m in bed right now and I’m just in my boxers. Should I take them off?**

**Keith: yes**

He didn’t even hesitate in his reply. He could almost hear Lance giggling at him.

**Lance: okay they’re off. Now you take off yours.**

Keith blushed but found himself slowly peeling off his pants and boxers, his two dicks semi erect.

**Keith: okay done. Are you touching yourself?**

**Lance: mmhmm are you?**

Keith’s mouth was watering as he reached down and grabbed both of his cocks in one hand. He could almost wrap his fingers all the way around both of them. He slowly moved his hand up and down, gently pulling his skin.

**Keith: yeah I am. Feels good**

Keith had never done anything like this before and he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right, but it was turning him on to think of Lance at his apartment doing the same thing.

**Lance: fuck yeah it does. **

There was a pause and Keith just continued jerking off with one hand while he held the phone in the other.

**Lance: Are you thinking about me touching myself? Is that turning you on?**

**Keith: yess **

Keith cursed at himself for having a typo, but his mind wasn’t thinking logically with his cock being stroked.

**Keith: thinking of you sucking my dick**

That was bold and Keith regretted sending it for a moment, but was reassured by Lance’s next text.

**Lance: same babe. Wish I could taste you. Want it so bad.**

Holy shit, this was hot. How was Lance making Keith feel this way with just texting? Keith bit his lip and he typed his response quickly.

**Keith: I want to feel your mouth on my cock. Make you choke on it**

**Lance: oh you’re dirty. Tell me more ;)**

Keith was glad Lance couldn’t see him blush.

**Keith: I’d grab your hair and shove you further down my shaft. I’d want you to look up at me so I could see your blue eyes watering from choking on my cock **

Keith wasn’t sure if anything was coherent, he was just stringing together words in a rush of heat. His hand slowly picked up speed on his cocks.

**Lance: mmm yes please. I’d play with your balls and ssuck them andd jerk myself off as I pleasuredyou **

Keith noticed the few typos and smirked. Lance was just as horny as he was and that just made this better.

**Keith: bet you’d look so good. Fuck**

**Lance: I just want your hands all over my body plz**

**Keith: is that all you want? **

**Lance: want moree **

**Keith: want me to duck you? Bend you over the bed and pound into you?**

**Lance: idk about ducking me but I want you to fuck me lol**

Keith grumbled at his autocorrect but was laughing at Lance. It felt so good to have someone talk to him while he jerked off, even if he wasn’t in the same room. It made Keith feel less alone.

**Lance: m close **

**Keith: me too**

Suddenly Keith’s phone began ringing and Lance’s name came up on his screen. He answered it curiously, “Lance?”

“I want to hear you.” Lance’s voice was several octaves lower than normal and it went straight to Keith’s dicks.

“Fuck.” He hissed. Lance had called him to specifically hear him moan. That was hot. “I wanna hear you too.” Keith slurred.

He heard Lance’s breathing pick up, “Holy shit. Yes.” His moans were so erotic Keith thought he was on the phone with a pornstar. Keith’s grip tightened around his own cocks and he groaned into the receiver. “Come for me Keith.” Lance’s voice was pure lust and Keith was a goner. 

“Lance!” Keith cried out as he pumped into his fist and his climax took over. Both of his cocks twitched in his hand as they shot their load. Hot semen landed everywhere on Keith’s thighs and all over his hand. “Holy fuck.” He whimpered, his toes curling as the feeling continued to course through his body.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Lance chanted as Keith heard him orgasm. Lance choked on a gasp and moaned beautifully, his voice getting higher as he came. Keith longed to be in front of him, watching him completely come undone and lose his mind. What a sight that must be.

After a moment of both of them panting into the receiver, they slowly came back to reality. “Wow.” Keith breathed. He wasn’t sure what else to say. His body laid there limp, blissed out from his orgasm. That was _way_ better than he thought it would be. Lance was incredible.

Lance hummed happily on the phone, “Was that fun?” He asked.

“Yes.” Keith replied, smiling creeping on his lips.

Lance chuckled, “Well don’t worry, we’ll do it again soon.” Keith then heard the beep of the phone call disconnecting and just like that, Lance was gone.


	6. BFWB (Best Friends With Benefits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// minor physical assault and panic attack

Keith was by no means upset about what happened over the phone with Lance a few nights ago, but he just didn’t know how to deal with it.

Anytime Keith saw Lance after that night, he had to fight the urge to pop raging boners. He would squirm in his seat at the library watching Lance bite the end of his pencil, imagining his mouth was wrapped around his cock instead. He would inhale deeply, trying to calm his breathing whenever Lance walked away. Keith was suffering internally trying to calm down his annoyingly sensitive Galra hormones.

“You okay?” Lance asked, ripping Keith out of his day dream.

“Huh? Oh yeah… Just zoned out.” Keith chuckled. What Keith didn’t mention was that he was zoning out thinking about bending Lance over the desk and fucking him senseless. That was an unnecessary detail. Lance gave him a smile and continued writing in his notebook, finishing his math problem.

They weren’t dating. Not officially at least. They spent a lot of time together and texted non-stop, but no emotions or feelings had been brought up in conversation. Sure Lance called Keith “babe” every now and then, but it was usually in between kisses when Lance was caught up in the moment. Keith didn’t comment on the nickname but certainly didn’t want it to stop. They were just two super close friends who occasionally made out and sometimes sexted. It was perfectly normal… right?

After finishing their work, Keith walked out of the library with Lance, stepping outside into the cool autumn air. “See you tomorrow?” Lance asked.

“Can’t. I have a dinner thing with Shiro and his boyfriend.” Keith shrugged, “but Friday I’ll be available.” 

“Alright cool.” Lance said with his perfect grin. Keith wanted to kiss him so bad. Instead, he gave a lame wave as he separated from Lance and watched him walk towards the other side of the parking lot. Keith’s attention was abruptly taken away by a man walking up towards him.

“Hey.” The man said, standing in front of Keith. 

Keith blinked at him confused. “Uh hi?” Did he know this guy? He sort of looked familiar, but Keith wasn’t sure. 

“I just wanted to give this another shot.” He said, his hands in his pockets. Keith raked his brain trying to remember.

“Right hey, not to be rude but…” Keith started to ask how he knew the guy until his mouth went suddenly dry.

Oh.

The guy from the party.

The guy who saw.

The guy who left Keith alone in that room.

It was him.

“Yeah… sorry I left you like that.” The guy continued, scratching the back of his neck. “It just took me off guard you know? Never seen _that _before.” He gave a weak chuckle and Keith instantly felt a knot in his stomach.

This guy saw Keith’s dicks. He saw Keith in his most vulnerable position. He saw Keith how no one else has ever seen him.

Keith’s mind was going a hundred miles an hour. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. Keith was having a panic attack.

“I have to go.” Keith said, getting the courage to turn on his heels and speed walk away.

“Hey wait!” The guy said grabbing onto Keith’s arm, stopping him in his tracks. “Let me try again. Please.” The guy sounded genuine but Keith didn’t care. Right now all he wanted was to hide from everyone.

“Let go of me.” Keith mumbled. Were his eyes really watering? No. Keith wouldn’t let himself cry in front of this guy.

“Baby come on, let’s just pick up where we left off.” He said, not letting go and taking a step closer. He was invading Keith’s personal space, his face only inches away. He could smell his breath and see every pore on his cheeks. 

“No thank you.” Keith said, staring at the ground, not wanting to look up.

“You were such a good kisser.” The guy pressed on, completely ignoring Keith. “Let me kiss you again and you’ll remember how much you liked it before.”

Keith didn’t know his heart could beat any faster than it already was, but it did and he was starting to feel dizzy. “Please. Stop.” Keith’s eyes felt wetter as his discomfort increased. 

The guy took a deep breath and narrowed his gaze, “Listen. Calm down. I don’t really care about sleeping with you. I just need a picture.” 

Keith blinked in confusion finally looking up to meet his gaze, “What?”

“I want a picture cause I’m gonna sell it to this magazine and they’re gonna write an article about it. Don’t worry! They won’t even have your face or name, just the pic.” He went on and with every word Keith felt more and more disgusted.

This guy just wanted to use Keith to get some quick cash? He wanted to share his secret with the world just so he could make a buck?

Keith shook his head, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He spat, his fear now being overcome with anger.

“Just help me out here please. It’ll be quick. Just one picture.” The guy tightened his grip on Keith’s arm and he was sure he’d have a bruise tomorrow.

“Hey asshole.” A familiar voice piped in.

Keith’s eyes shot wide as the man whipped around to look behind him and his face instantly collided with Lance’s fist.

He released Keith and staggered a few steps back, groaning in pain. Keith blinked in shock, unable to move. Lance stood there in front of Keith, his fists tightening by his sides as he glared daggers at the man.

“What the hell?” The guy asked, staring at Lance.

“He said stop, so I think you should fucking stop.” Lance growled. Keith had never seen him so angry.

“This doesn’t concern you.” The guy hissed reaching for Keith again. Before he could touch him, it was Keith’s turn to deck him in the face. He groaned again, holding his face and backing away.

“Leave me the fuck alone.” Keith said, poison in his tone. The guy simply looked from Lance to Keith and then cursed under his breath before turning to walk away. Keith and Lance stood still watching him leave as he got into his car and sped off.

There was a beat of silence as Keith tried to collect his thoughts. “Are you okay?” Lance asked. His anger vanished into a softer worried tone. “Did he hurt you?” 

Keith shook his head, “No I’m fine. Thank you.” He felt a lump grow in his throat and tried to swallow it down but couldn’t stop a single tear from rolling down his cheek. 

“I don’t know what that guy even wanted. I just heard you telling him to stop and I saw how he grabbed you and I just…” Lance trailed off. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Keith wanted to brush it off and act like he was completely fine, but being physically assaulted and treated like some circus animal was degrading, to say the least. He was incredibly embarrassed and revolted and didn’t know how to feel really. 

Keith slowly shook his head, “Can I go home with you?” His voice was small as he glanced up at Lance, begging with his eyes for him to say yes.

“Of course.” Lance said without hesitation. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders and led him to his car. “I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Lance whispered as they walked. “I promise.”


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is taken back to Lance's apartment and confesses his secret.... sort of.

Lance's apartment was so cozy, it brought instant calm to Keith. As soon as they walked in, Lance had immediately set him on the couch, bundled him in a blanket, and poured him a cup of warm tea. For the cherry on top, Lance lit several candles and turned on some random instrumental music. Keith didn't even ask for any of this, Lance just did it as if on autopilot. 

Keith glanced up at all the family photos hanging on Lance's wall. Matching smiling faces, all the same shade of beautiful tan that Lance was. It appeared Lance had older and younger siblings, and he had a LOT of them. Or maybe they were cousins, Keith didn't know and didn't care to ask. He wasn't in the mood to talk much right now.

He shuttered and pulled the blanket closer to his chest. Keith could practically feel the guys hand gripping his arm. He could vividly remember the panic he felt in the parking lot. He felt disgusting. He was just a freak for people's entertainment. He wanted to puke. 

"You okay?" Lance asked, finally taking a seat next to Keith. 

"I'm fine." Keith replied, but his red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks said otherwise. Lance gave him a soft concerned look. 

"What happened?" He asked cautiously. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I just know sometimes talking about things and venting helps." Lance explained, "It's not good to keep all that shit inside your head." Keith gave him a sideways glance. He was desperately searching Lance's face for some sign, any sign, to trust him. For a sign that said "you can tell me anything." But Keith's negativity ate him up inside. 

If you tell him, he'll never talk to you again.  
If you tell him, he'll think you're a freak like everyone else.   
If you tell him, he'll never love you. 

Keith tried to shake the nagging thoughts but couldn't quite break free. "It's nothing just..." Keith began, sipping his tea. "He was an ex of mine."

"An ex?" Lance asked. 

"Kinda sorta..." Keith shrugged, "Actually not really. More like a guy I met at some party." He clarified. "And we almost.. uh.." He trailed off, his face burning red, hoping Lance got the gist. 

"Ah." Lance nodded. "So...?" He encouraged Keith to continue. 

Keith gulped, "Yeah, I mean... we didn't actually do anything cause I..." He couldn't form sentences and was tripping over his words. Was he really about to tell Lance his best kept secret? "I stopped him from going any further." Lance waited patiently, not saying a word. Keith took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"I have uh... I have-" Keith could barely remember the English language. The room was spinning and his heart was pounding. He counted to three inside of his head before blurting out, "I have a horrible birth mark!"

Lance blinked at him, a little confused. "Um... Okay?" 

"It's super gross." Keith carried on, "It's on my upper inner thigh and its, um, red and scarred and really not attractive." He was an idiot, pulling this lie out of nowhere. Why didn't he just tell Lance the truth? "I don't like anyone to see it. So I stopped that guy from going any further and I guess he was annoyed that he got blue-balled or something... That's why he tried to grab me in the parking lot." He sighed, "And that's also why I always stop you from undressing me. I know it's stupid, but it makes me really uncomfortable, I'm sorry." He stared intently at his cup of tea, avoiding Lance's gaze. 

"Well..." Lance paused, searching for the right words. "That's a huge relief." Keith's eyes shot wide and he stared at Lance. "I thought you always stopped cause you didn't want me." 

Keith's jaw practically dropped, "What?!" 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah, I just assumed you were too nice to just flat out reject me, so you just pushed me away whenever we went too far." 

"Are you kidding?" Keith asked, almost laughing. "Lance, I've never wanted to fuck anyone more than you." He immediately regretted his choice of words. "I MEAN-" He looked away from Lance, his face (and probably his entire body) burned red from embarrassment. 

Lance stifled a laugh, "Is that so?" Keith finally looked back at him, mortified. "Well for your information, I have also wanted to fuck you ever since I met you." Lance's blue eyes seemed to sparkle and he had that classic goofy grin on his lips. Keith felt his heart explode. "But I understand being self-conscious about your body. I just wish you had told me sooner. I wouldn't have judged you for it." 

"I know, I'm sorry." Keith explained, "Just... I hate looking at it myself and I know if anyone else saw they would be grossed out." 

"You can't change how you were born." Lance said evenly, "And I don't like hanging out with you for just your body." Keith blinked at him. Lance laughed, "Okay well as a side note, you do have a smoking hot bod..." Keith smirked. "But what I mean is, I like your personality too! You're funny and smart and interesting. I would fuck you with whatever body you were in." Keith could have cried hearing those words. Instinctively he threw himself at Lance, burying his face in his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Lance held him close, resting his chin on top of Keith's black hair. 

"Thank you Lance." Keith mumbled into Lance's shirt. 

Lance rubbed small circles onto Keith's back, "No problem. Anytime you need me, I'm here to talk, okay? You can trust me." 

Keith squeezed him tighter in response. Keith had never felt so happy and calm and... safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It's been a long time! I took a break from the internet for personal reasons, but I've been itching to get back into writing. 
> 
> Sorry for making y'all wait! Hope it's worth it :)


	8. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance asks Keith a very important question...
> 
> *NSFW*

_"Fuck Lance."_

_Keith's voice was several octaves lower and his eyes were screwed shut. His pale fingers were tangled into Lance's brown hair, guiding him as Lance continued to suck his cock. _

_Actually... continued to suck **both** of his cocks. _

_Keith could hardly handle the over stimulation. He had never gone this far and had no idea how to cope. Lance's tongue licked the underside of one cock while simultaneously licking the top of the other. Keith's dicks continued to ooze precum as he shoved Lance further down his shafts. _

_More. More. More._

_Keith couldn't take it anymore, he tossed Lance back onto the mattress and crowded above him. "I want to fuck you. Now." Keith all but growled. _

_Lance licked his lips seductively, "What are you waiting for, Mullet?"   
_

_Keith was inside of him in an instant. Fully inside. Both cocks crammed together, the tightness almost unbearable if it didn't feel so damn good. "S-Shit." Keith panted. _

_"K- Keith." Lance's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Fucking h-hell..." He slurred his words as Keith drilled into him. He was relentless. All his pent up sexual frustration was finally able to come undone. Keith had no intention of stopping anytime soon. "Keith!" Lance chanted, "Keith!" _

_"Keith!" _

"Keith!" 

Keith's eyes shot wide hearing Lance call his name. He blinked a few times confused before taking in his surroundings. He was at Lance's apartment still, laying on top of Lance on his couch. He must have fallen asleep which means... 

"I was dreaming." Keith grumbled, burying his face into Lance's shirt. 

"Yes, you were dreaming," Lance said, "It must have been one hell of a dream." Keith wasn't even looking at him but could almost feel his shit-eating grin. "You were making some pretty interesting noises." 

Keith quickly peeled away from Lance, already planning his funeral since he was about to die from embarrassment. "I'm sorry." Keith mumbled. He was suddenly very aware of how erect he was. He stared down at his crotch praying to whatever God existed that Lance didn't notice. 

"No worries. Wet dreams are completely normal." Lance said casually, "Especially when you fall asleep on top of someone as hot as me." He winked playfully and Keith's heart did a flip.

Luckily for Keith, his stomach growled loudly, interrupting their conversation. "Uh... Wanna go out to eat?" Keith suggested. 

Lance smiled already standing up and putting on his shoes, "Sounds perfect." 

Lance took Keith to his favorite sushi place only a few blocks away. They sat in a small booth in the corner of the store hidden away from everyone else. "I want the Spicy Tuna Roll." Lance said, scanning through the menu.

"I think I want the California Roll." Keith countered. 

"Oh but the Spider Roll is delicious too." Lance added.

"How about the Philly Roll?" 

"You have to try their Rainbow Roll." 

After minutes of going back and forth they ended up ordering about six different types of sushi. Their eyes were bigger than their stomachs and they only finished off half of their meal, getting the rest to go.

They walked out of the restaurant and back towards Lance's apartment, casually holding hands. Keith was pretty sure his cheeks were permanently red with blush anytime he was next to Lance. "Hey Keith," Lance began, as they got closer to his apartment. "Can I ask you something?" 

Keith nodded. 

"Do you want to, um... go out with me? Like be my boyfriend? Facebook official, the whole deal?" It was Lance's turn to blush as he stared at Keith. "I really like you and I don't want anyone else to take you away from me." Lance stopped himself, "That sounds really possessive, not what I meant. I'm not like your keeper or anything!" He groaned as Keith giggled at him, "You know what I mean."

And for one second, Keith didn't hate himself. He wasn't worried about his strange anatomy. He wasn't nervous about Lance finding out. He wasn't panicking about being a freak. In that second, staring into Lance's blue eyes, the only emotion he felt was pure joy.

Keith leaned forward and placed his lips gently onto Lance's. After a moment, he leaned back and smiled up at Lance, "I would love to be your boyfriend." Lance's smile practically covered his entire face.

"Wow, thank God you said yes otherwise this whole thing would have been super awkward." Lance laughed and Keith joined in. "Would you like to spend the night or do you need to go home?" Lance asked, gesturing to his front door. 

Keith took a second to think but he already knew his answer, "I don't mind sleeping over." Lance smiled opening his door and leading Keith inside. 

"However," Lance added, "you gotta make sure you don't have another wet dream and get my sheets all messy." Keith smacked him lightly on the shoulder and they both laughed, closing the door behind them. 


	9. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith spends the night and things get interesting. 
> 
> *NSFW chapter*

After giggling like schoolkids about being boyfriends, it didn't take long for Lance and Keith's sleepover to get heated. 

They were in Lance's bedroom, lights off, both still fully clothed, and tangled together in sheets. Keith was getting adventurous by kissing down Lance's neck and tugging the collar of his shirt down to nip at his collarbone. Lance bit his lip enjoying the sensation. Even if he had gone all the way with other people, Keith was different. Every little touch and every little kiss sent electricity shooting through his veins. "Keith..." Lance whispered through the darkness. Keith lifted his head to look at him. "Can we try something?" 

Keith's heart skipped a beat, "Um, sure... But I'm still not-"

"Don't worry. I won't be seeing anything." Lance clarified. Keith nodded, a little confused, but he trusted Lance. Lance gave him a kind smile, sitting them both up. "Turn around and face that way." Lance said. "I'm gonna turn around and face the other way." Keith was getting more confused but quietly obeyed and turned, his back now facing Lance. He felt Lance shift on the mattress and then felt Lance press his own back against his. 

"Okay we're sitting back to back," Keith questioned, "Now what?" 

"Get undressed." 

Keith's eyes shot wide, "Lance but-" 

"I'm not looking," Lance said calmly. "I won't turn around and neither will you." Keith's stomach dropped realizing where this was going. "I just want you to touch yourself." He heard Lance unzip his own pants, "And I'll be doing the same." 

Keith's palms grew sweaty and his brain was short circuiting. Was this a good idea? Lance said he wouldn't look, but was he lying? Was he trying to trick Keith? No, this was Lance. Lance was his boyfriend. He could trust Lance.

Slowly, Keith shimmed out of his jeans, keeping his boxers on for a moment. He felt the mattress move as Lance shifted behind him. He then saw a pair of boxers tossed onto the ground. Lance's boxers.

Keith gulped as he pulled his shirt over his head, his boxers the only item left to remove. "Go ahead." Lance encouraged, feeling Keith pause. "You can trust me." Keith nodded to himself and peeled off his boxers. 

_Holy shit. _

He was naked.

Lance was naked. 

They were both naked.

Keith's heart beat fast as he felt Lance's back pressed against his own.

"You okay?" Lance asked. 

"Y-yeah." Keith stammered. "Are you good?"

Lance chuckled, "Never better." 

"...Now what?" Keith asked dumbly. 

"Well, I'm touching myself." Lance said matter-of-factly. Sure enough, Keith felt Lance's arm moving, no doubt grabbing his cock. 

Keith looked down at his exposed dicks. This was insane, was he actually going to jack off sitting right behind Lance? He almost chickened out and stopped himself until he heard it. Lance moaned.

It was quiet and subtle, but Keith could recognize it anywhere. Lance's little groan as he bit his lip, probably trying to contain himself. God, that was so hot. There was no stopping himself now.

Keith reached down and grabbed both of his cocks, giving a quick stroke to test the waters. Fuck, did he just whimper? Heat radiated off of Lance's back, the little noises he made while he touched himself, Keith's hand stroking both of his cocks casually. It all felt so good. Too good.

"Fuck." Keith broke the silence first, cussing under his breath. "Why does this feel-"

"Amazing?" Lance finished, breathing heavily. Keith chuckled, tightening his grip. "Talk to me." Lance egged on. 

Keith took a shaky breath, "God, I'm so horny." He could feel Lance smirk. "You're so fucking hot." He continued.

Lance moaned in reply, "I can only imagine how beautiful you look touching yourself." Keith shuttered and bit down on his bottom lip. "Don't tell me you're gonna cum already?" Lance teased. 

Keith shook his head, "No!" He gasped feeling his thumb rub against the tip of his head at just the right angle. "Don't act like you aren't enjoying yourself." 

Lance purred, "Oh trust me, I am. This feels incredible." Keith could hear Lance pick up speed. "Want you so bad." Lance cursed under his breath. "Wish it was your hand on my dick." 

"Or my mouth." Keith added. 

"Any part of you." Lance panted, "I just want you." Keith's hand froze. "I've never craved someone's touch so much before." Lance carried on, stumbling over his words as he continued to pleasure himself, "Want you. All of you." Keith's eyes grew wide.

Lance's words echoed in Keith's head.

_I just want you._

_I've never craved someone's touch so much before._

"Lance..." Keith whispered. 

"Keith." Lance replied, his voice dropping to a dangerous octave.

_Want you._

_All of you._

Keith snapped.

In the heat of the moment he turned and flipped Lance around to face him, pushing him down onto the mattress. Keith hovered above him looking down as Lance blinked up at him shocked. They were completely naked. Keith was completely exposed. Nowhere to hide. Keith froze in realization.

** _What the fuck did he just do? _ **

"Lance wait-" Keith blurted trying to stop him, but it was too late.

Lance looked down. 

Lance saw... 

All of him.


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance knows Keith's secret... Now what?

Silence.

They both held their breath.

No one moved.

And Lance continued to stare at Keith's dicks. 

_No no no. _Keith screamed internally. What did he turn around for? Why did he ruin the moment? Why did he expose himself? Why?! _Fuckfuckfuckfuck. _Keith closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, and prayed for this to be just another bad dream. He wanted to wake up right now before it got any worse. But it wasn't a dream. It was real.

Before giving Lance the chance to say anything, Keith jumped off the bed, frantically grabbing his jeans and putting them back on. Maybe he could play it off as a trick of the light. It was dark in the room after all, maybe he could just cover it up and convince Lance he didn't actually see anything. Maybe he could avoid explaining how he had-

"Two dicks."

Keith froze in place, his bare back turned to Lance.

"You have... Two dicks." Lance repeated slowly, not moving from the mattress.

Keith gulped, his mouth dry like a desert. Should he run? Should he scream? Should he cry? He wanted to do all three at once. 

"Two..." Lance mumbled again. 

Keith clenched his fists, "Yes! I do, alright?! Congratulations, you can fucking count!" He shouted. Keith wasn't sure why he was angry or who he was angry at. Angry at himself? Angry at Lance? He didn't know.

Every fiber inside of Keith was screaming for him to run away, but he stayed. His bare feet planted onto Lance's carpet as if by super glue. A small part of Keith actually believed Lance wouldn't be disgusted. A small part of him dreamed of just going right back to normal, holding hands and studying at the library. But the other part of Keith laughed at his own stupidity. 

"Please," Keith began, grateful that his back was turned so Lance couldn't see his eyes watering, "Say something Lance." He held his breath, "Anything." 

But he didn't say anything. Instead, Lance got up off the mattress and took a small step towards him. Keith tensed his shoulders feeling him grow closer. He could practically hear Lance's heart beat in the silence.

Then he felt Lance's hand.

Keith blinked in surprise looking down to see Lance's fingers entangled with his own. "It's okay." Lance whispered, "I have questions, but that's not important right now. I just need you to know that it's okay. You're okay." Keith heard his heart shatter into a million pieces. 

** _"You can't change how you were born. ... I would fuck you with whatever body you were in."_ **

Keith turned and threw his arms around Lance, burying his face into his shoulder. Lance wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tightly.

Keith was sobbing apparently, but he didn't care. Up until now, Keith had built a ten foot wall protecting himself from the judgement and hate of everyone. He had kept everyone at an arms distance, terrified if they found out the truth.

"You're a _monster_. You're a _freak_. You're _ugly_. You're _unlovable._" He repeated the words to himself daily. He constantly reminded himself that he was a reject and had to get used to being an outcast. Keith trained himself to be lonely because that's all he ever thought he would be.

Until the day he saw that goofy smile in the library. 

Lance never once judged him. Lance never once worried about looks. Lance never once cared about anything expect for who Keith was on the inside. 

Keith felt his hard exterior falling away as he cried into Lance's shoulder. His body shook with each sob and Lance simply held him, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry." Keith sniffled, leaning away from Lance, "I'm a mess." 

Lance gave a soft smile and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Keith's ear, "You're fine babe." Keith smirked at him. They sat down together on the edge of the mattress as Keith slowly pulled himself together. 

"You're not scared?" Keith asked finally, wiping his eyes. 

Lance shook his head, "You would never scare me Keith." He chuckled avoiding eye contact, "Would it be weird to say I'm a little excited?" Keith certainly didn't anticipate that. "I mean... I've never fucked a guy with two cocks before. It sounds fun." Lance winked and Keith wanted to cry all over again.

"You're so fucking weird." Keith chuckled, shoving Lance playfully.

Lance shrugged, "Hey, how am I weird? I'm not the one with two dicks." Before today, Keith would have been embarrassed by that statement and might have even cried in response. But today, Keith laughed. He laughed so hard that more tears came to his eyes and Lance joined in shortly after. 

And they laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was all fluff, but the chapter after this one is pure smut y'all.   
You're welcome in advance 
> 
> Thank you for your patience!!


	11. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith finally fuck.  
That's it.  
That's the whole chapter.
> 
> * N S F W *

"So... how do they work?" Lance asked curiously. He had Keith laid out on his back, clothes removed, and Lance's face was extremely close to his cocks as he observed from all different angles. "If one cums, does the other also cum? Are they on two different systems? What about peeing? Do they both pee?" Keith laughed watching Lance examine him. 

"Yes, they both cum at the same time." Keith replied, "But peeing it only comes out of the top one. I don't know why though, I'm not a doctor." He shook his head in disbelief, "I still can't believe you're so casual about all this." 

Lance poked at the top dick before poking the one underneath, "I mean it's fascinating! I've never seen anything like it. And just think of all the possibilities..." He trailed off licking his lips. 

"Possibilities?" Keith asked.

"Sex Keith. I'm talking about sex." Lance deadpanned.

"I know what you meant!" Keith snapped throwing a pillow at Lance's face, "I meant you're willing to, like... try stuff with me?" 

"Absolutely." Lance smirked, "I thought you were sexy before, but now I just want to absolutely devour you. _All_ of you." He crawled up the bed and licked playfully at Keith's neck. Keith shivered in anticipation. 

"You're amazing." Keith smiled, pulling Lance in for a deep kiss. Lance purred against his lips and ran his fingers through Keith's hair.

Lance stopped mid kiss. "Just tell me if anything is too much," He looked down at Keith with concern in his eyes, "I know you haven't gone this far with anyone and I don't want to overwhelm you." 

Keith placed his hand on the side of Lance's face, "I trust you. Completely." He chuckled, "And I am so fucking pent up so please do whatever you want with me."

An evil grin spread across Lance's face, "You might regret that later." He bent down and nipped lightly on Keith's lower lip.

"I really don't think I will." Keith growled, grabbing at Lance. He pinned him to the mattress, arms above his head. Lance blinked up at him, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Now, how long do I have to wait for you to suck my dicks?" Lance simply opened his mouth in response. Keith's cocks twitched, "Good answer." 

Keith quickly straddled Lance's chest and touched the tip of his top cock onto his lips. Lance kept eye contact with Keith as he stuck out his tongue, twirling playfully at his slit. Keith went forward slightly, pushing the tip of his dick past Lance's lips. Lance leaned forward to take more but Keith removed himself completely. "Impatient." Keith noted. 

"Horny." Lance corrected. Keith grinned, positioning both of his cocks onto Lance's lips. Keith slowly inched forward, both of his tips entering Lance's mouth.

"Fuck me." Keith groaned. Lance must have had a detachable jaw, his mouth spread so wide to take all of Keith easily. "You're beautiful." Keith praised watching another inch of his cocks be swallowed. Lance's kept his head steady but moved his tongue expertly between the two cocks. He twirled and licked and sucked in all the right ways.

Keith could have cum five times already, but he'd be damned if he wasted this opportunity. He wanted to last as long as possible, for selfish reasons maybe, but also to give Lance all the pleasure he deserved. Granted, this would be far from the last time they fucked, but Keith wanted to treasure every moment, nonetheless. 

Keith slowly picked up speed, pushing in and pulling out. Lance’s spit coated his cocks giving them a wet shine. As Keith continued thrusting into Lance’s mouth, he reached behind to grab Lance’s neglected cock. He felt Lance moan around his cocks at the contact. Keith smirked slowly jerking him off, watching Lance close his eyes in pleasure. “How does it feel to be choking on my cocks while I touch you?” Keith whispered.

Lance whined, his eyes getting a little watering as he deepthroated both of Keith’s cocks. Keith hissed, tightening his grip on Lance’s shaft. “So, you do know exactly what you’re doing, huh?” Keith breathed.

Lance came up for air and panted up at Keith, “I’m here to make you feel good.” He licked at Keith’s cock once again, “I’m all yours.” Keith chuckled to himself as he crawled off Lance and repositioned himself between Lance’s thighs. Lance grabbed at the sheets underneath him, feeling Keith’s warm mouth surround him. “Keith!” He called out, eyes slamming shut. “I thought you had never done this before!” Lance stammered, trying to collect himself.

Keith took his mouth off Lance’s cock, “Trust me, I’ve never done anything like this.” He smirked, “Does that mean I have beginners’ luck?”

“Something like that… Whatever it is, please continue.” Lance twisted his fingers into Keith’s mullet and forced him down again. Keith moaned surprise but swallowed him fully.

Lance made a low growl in the back of his throat as Keith bobbed up and down effortlessly. His lips perfectly surrounded Lance’s tip. His tongue licking at every drop of precum. Lance took a deep breath, trying to not get caught up in the moment. But this wasn’t just _any_ guy sucking his dick. This was _Keith_. Anything Keith did was all-consuming.

Lance’s mind flashed back to their first time together at his apartment. Images of him trying to explain a problem to Keith before he kissed Lance mid-sentence. All he remembered was how amazing Keith tasted. How addicting it was to feel him that close. How Keith’s lips were so soft against his own. How he craved more from the very beginning. And now he had Keith right where he wanted him.

Lance was yanked back to reality as Keith continued doing wonders on his dick. He was being swept away. He couldn’t control himself. “You’re gonna make me…” Lance slurred, debating if he wanted to stop it or not. Keith’s piercing purple eyes were glued to Lance’s face, practically daring him to come undone. So he did. Lance yelled out a string of expletives as Keith’s pale fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, jerking him off into his mouth. Lance’s body shook from pleasure, his vision almost blacking out for a moment. He threw his head back into the mattress, gulping for air as Keith finally sat up, wiping his mouth.

Keith barely gave Lance a second to breathe before hovering over him again. His face was flushed as he stared down at Lance, his eyes asking a million different questions. The atmosphere in the room turned suddenly serious. “Lance…” Keith almost whispered as he leaned down and kissed him. It was a searing hot kiss as they both panted into the other’s mouth. Lance felt Keith’s hands roam over his chest and down to his abs, hovering at his waist. “I don’t know how to uh….” Keith trailed off and blushed like an idiot. Sure, he had seen gay porn but he wasn’t sure about the whole process and did not want to hurt Lance in any way.

Lance smiled, “I can do it babe. Why don’t you just watch?” Keith gulped but nodded numbly. He sat up giving Lance more room.

Lance reached into his nighstand, grabbing a bottle of lube, and squeezing a small amount onto his fingers. He then got on his knees, his face buried in the mattress, as he reached for his asshole. Keith’s mouth went dry watching Lance slowly tease his own entrance and press a finger inside of himself. Lance’s groans were quiet and muffled as he fingered himself open. Keith couldn’t ignore his painfully hard cocks as he observed Lance. He reached down and stroked them, enjoying the show. He waited and watched patiently as Lance added another finger, then another, and finally a fourth. Lance was drooling onto the mattress, his moans undeniable now. “Okay…” Lance croaked, “Go ahead.”

Keith moved in one swift motion, suddenly right behind Lance. The tip of his cocks inches away from Lance’s hole. “I’ll go slow.” Keith assured, swallowing hard. He didn’t know how he would be able to control himself, but he wanted to make Lance feel good. Lance nodded and Keith grabbed the lube, putting some onto his top dick. Then he slid his first cock into Lance with ease, his body shuddering at the sensation. It felt better than he could have imagined. He planted himself into Lance and paused, waiting for Lance to adjust.

Lance was sweating and his body was hot. He looked back over his shoulder at Keith, his face twisted in arousal. “Please. More.” Was all he had to say. Keith pulled out before pushing in again, watching Lance throw his head back. “More.” Lance whimpered. Keith gripped onto his hips and thrust into him again. Lance shouted this time, “Keith! _More!_”

Keith’s eyes widened in understanding. He grabbed the lube again and spread it on his second dick. He lined up both of his cocks, his hand shaking. He almost asked for permission, double checking to make sure, but Lance simply spread his cheeks wider, staring back at Keith. “Keith…” He moaned impatiently. That’s all it took.

“_Fuck!_” Suddenly, Keith was inside of him again. _All_ of him, fully inside of Lance. Lance choked out a scream as he felt himself be filled. Keith froze, holding onto Lance for dear life. His cocks shoved against one another inside of Lance’s tight hole. It was suffocating. It was incredible. “L-Lance.” Keith shuttered, begging for permission. He couldn’t contain himself for long.

Lance gripped onto the sheets, his knuckles white. “Move.” He breathed. Keith waited another moment. “Goddammit Keith, move!” Lance cried out. Keith obeyed.

Every thrust inside was a new sensation that Keith chased after. Lance moaned his name and Keith growled in response. His fingernails digging into Lance’s skin as he forced him back onto his cocks repeatedly. “Holy fucking hell.” Keith spat, increasing his speed.

Lance’s head was swimming in raw lust as he was stretched again and again. “Fuck yeah, Keith.” Lance groaned, “Fuck me harder.”

Keith bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. He slammed into Lance again, drawing out a new sound every time. A pathetic whimper, a low moan, a strangled cry. It was music to Keith’s ears. “You love being stuffed with my cocks, don’t you?” Keith leaned down to purr into Lance’s ear. “You’re such a slut.”

Lance whined, his body shaking from overuse. “Keith, I can’t…” Lance stopped, feeling Keith’s hand wrap around his hardening cock. “F-fuck.” Lance moaned, his body going limp, taking everything Keith gave him.

“You’re doing amazing,” Keith encouraged, “I’m so fucking close.” Keith jerked Lance off, matching his thrusts perfectly. “I’m gonna cum inside you.” Keith moaned, biting down onto Lance’s shoulder blade.

“S-Shit!” Lance cried out, “Please Keith. Hell, I’m gonna cum… a-again.” He moaned. Keith smirked, increasing his pace. He pressed himself against Lance, barely pulling out anymore as he chased his own release. His movements sporadic as he panted into Lance’s ear.

“Lance. _Lance!_” Keith chanted as he hurtled over the edge, his vision going blurry, consumed by his climax. Lance could feel Keith’s cocks twitching and shooting their load inside of him and he fell apart. He called out Keith’s name as he came, every muscle tightening in intense pleasure.

As fast as it arrived, it faded away. Their minds both coming back to reality and their heart beats returning to normal. Keith begrudgingly pulled out of Lance and shuddered at the sensation. Lance collapsed on the bed in exhaustion and Keith fell right behind him.

“Holy fucking shit.” Lance gawked, still catching his breath.

Keith nodded, panting next to him. He turned to look at Lance only to find Lance already staring back at him. “Thank you.” Keith said, placing his hand in Lance’s. Their palms were both sweaty but neither of them cared. “Thank you for everything.” He gave Lance’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Lance smiled, “Really Keith, I should be the one thanking you.” he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Lance sat up and crawled out of bed, heading towards his bathroom. “Are you gonna help clean me or do I have to do it myself?” He winked. Keith grinned as he quickly followed Lance into the shower.

Keith couldn’t stop himself from smiling as the warm water rushed over both of them. He held Lance close and peppered him with kisses. For the first time in his life, Keith was happy. Keith felt treasured for who he truly was, and it was all thanks to Lance.

Lance made him feel sexy. Lance made him feel comfortable. But most importantly…

Lance made him feel wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!   
I am always unsure how to end stories, but hopefully y'all enjoyed this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Shares, kudos, comments always appreciated!


End file.
